Pierce
Pierce is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Pierce is a green-and-black porcupine with a black skull shirt, pointed buckteeth, and face piercings. He enjoys listening to Rock n' Roll music and going to concerts. Pierce has a punk-like personality. He likes to poke people with his quills and give wedgies. He has a short temper and usually beats up anyone who disturbs him (though he doesn't flip out like Flippy). However, he does have a rare good side of himself. He occasionally tries to attract or impress girls. Pierce never kills characters intentionally. He almosts always accidentally kills characters in attempts to bully them. Pierce may also be a thief, as he stole a car in I've Gotta Bandit to You and a water gun in Your Biggest Fan. It was shown in Past Tensed that he became mean to pay back a bully who broke his toy. Relationships *'Flaky:' Cousin. He is the reason why Flaky is always nervous (as seen in Milk of the Cow-ard). *'Bulky: '''Ally. Both Pierce and Bulky seem to take pride in bringing misery to others. The two are rarely seen in the same episode because of this similarity. However, Pierce is a punk and is more rebellious, and also a year older than Bulky, who is a modest bully in comparison. *'Hoppy:' Ally. Both seem to like flirting with girls and are jerks. *'Puffy:' The most frequent victim of Pierce for his wimpy nature. *'Sniffles:' Arch-enemy. He is one of Pierce's favorite bullying victims obviously because he is a nerd. *'Toothy:' Also a victim of Pierce. He mostly makes fun of his teeth and because he is friends with Sniffles. *'Toad: Cousin. He once dares him to go in the toxic house (as seen in House Warning Part 1). *Fanny:' Friends for one episode. *'Jerky: One of the few people who are worse than he is. Episodes Starring Roles #Gimmy my Lunch Money #Pierce's Punk Smoochie #Big Bully (Ka-Pow!) #Experimentickle #Puffing Paint #Walking on Eggshells #Milk of the Cow-ard #Your Biggest Fan #Strike! #Best of Brute-ish #Out to Lunch #Mark of Retribution #Locked In #Sleepy-Time's Over #Bully gets Bullied #Pipe Down #Country Rock #Ant-i Bullying #Naughty Bully #Black Eyed Bully #Past Tensed #Smash Hit #Frenemy With a Horn #The Bully Games #Spitballs Away! Featuring Roles #Bully Out #Pranks for the Memories #Dog Darn It! #Buried Pleasure #Out of Sight, Out of Time (prehistoric version) #Trix are for Kids #Playing Princess #Hawk Attack #You Can't Beach Me #Water You Doing? #Grave Problems #Sight to See #Mistaken Eye-dentity #A Clothes Call #Bust My Chops! #Have Some Class #Food Feud #Taking Care of Fizz-ness #Dawn of the Squash #The Vanishing Act #A Crumby Day #Just For Laughs #Adventures In Babysitting #From Bath to Worse #Slushie the Snowman #Push It to the Limit #Nerds United #The Dark Bird Rises #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus #A Spectacle of Yourself #Gloomy New Year #The Big Three Oh! #Tale of Tails #Blind Sided #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Fat Chance #Splitting Sides #That's Nonsense #Read None About It! #What Am I? #Globo-geddon #Allergy Alert #You're Joshing Me #Snore Losers #Maid to Serve #The Point of Friendship #Artful of Frauds #Long Live the Pharaoh #Cut-Off Claws #Rude Feud #Food Fight #Boil and Trouble #Ire for Desire #Zit Scream #Revenge of the Porcupine #Get Humpy #Split End #No Longer a Bully Appearances #Not Yo' Cheese #I've Gotta Bandit to You #Calm Before the Storm #Too much Delays #Imperfect Chemistry #Office-sive #Hole-y Smokes #The Sign of Evil #That's Gonna Costume! #Silent Treatment #Nutty or Nice #Naughty or Naughtier #Scaredy Pine #Rough Raccoons #Big Afro and Big Antlers #Tough Enough? #Crash Course #Cagey Stuff #The Tenacious Ten #That's the Law! #Angry Jerky Pig #Pain Drain #Weasel Stompin' Day #Small Fry HTF Break Roles #The Punk The Kill #Greeting's From High #Leaves Me Alone Love Bites Roles #Ale to the Chief #Bad Romance Kringle Roles #Kiss Kringle Fates Deaths # Gimmy my Lunch Money: Grinded to pieces by The Mole. # Smoochie 1: Crushed/splattered by his punching bag. # Smoochie 2: His head explodes from a microphone screech. # Smoochie 3: Burnt to death. # Bully Out: Shot by Puffy. # Happy Trails: The rocket he is in with Tigger and Dempsey goes to the sun where he dies. # The Punk the Kill: Killed by Torn and Rip # Big Bully: Dies of blood loss when impaled by his own quills. # Dog Darn It!: Killed by Snowie. # Buried Pleasure: Killed by an alligator. # Puffing Paint: Killed by a chainsaw. # I've Gotta Bandit to You: Stomped in the head by a horse. # Trix are for Kids - Smashed by xylophones. # Playing Princess - Skinned by Grunts and dies of blood loss. # Hawk Attack - Decapitated by Hawkeye. # You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. # Water You Doing? - Drowned by Nippy. # Grave Problems - Head sliced off. # Sight to See - Sniffles steps on his head. # Your Biggest Fan - The fan blows him into the door. # Calm Before the Storm - Shredded by plane propeller. # Mistaken Eye-dentity - Crushed by Lumpy. # Out to Lunch - Crushed by Hippy. # Mark of Retribution - Spine kicked out. # A Clothes Call - Eaten by an alligator. # Bust My Chops! - Chopped in half by The Mole. # Too much Delays - Shot in the head. # Ale to the Chief - Shot to death. # Greeting's From High - Knocked into window by Cinnamon. # Locked In - Smashed into a wall by a flying locker door. # Sleepy-Time's Over - Run over by Robo Star. # Leaves Me Alone - Impaled on a stick hidden in a leaf pile. # Bully gets Bullied - Ran over by sir Gron. # Food Feud - Skinned by gum stuck to his quills. # Taking Care of Fizz-ness - Sliced in half by Fizzles' braces. # Dawn of the Squash - Smashed to bits. # Office-sive - Sucked into a photocopier (debatable) # Hole-y Smokes - Killed by the Platypus Aliens # The Vanishing Act - Suffocated/squeezed to death by vaccum. # A Crumby Day - Cut by glass. # Pipe Down - Shot by corks. # Country Rock - Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. # Just For Laughs - Shot by popcorn. # Adventures In Babysitting - Crushed by Lumpy. # From Bath to Worse - Sliced by ladder. # Kiss Kringle - Stabbed by Flippy. # Slushie the Snowman - Smashed by Slushy. # Push It to the Limit - Lollipop pushed through his head. # Naughty Bully - Crushed by Santa's sleigh. # Nerds United - Skin of his legs and waist is ripped off. # The Dark Bird Rises - Crushed by giant robot. # Black Eyed Bully - Punched through the head by a boxing glove. # Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus - Sliced by ninja stars. # A Spectacle of Yourself - Ran over by The Mole. # Gloomy New Year - Possibly dies when the clock tower explodes ('''debatable). # The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. # Tough Enough? - Stabbed by rock. # Tale of Tails - Crushed against tree. # Blind Sided - Accidently skinned. # Crash Course - Ran over by Crash. # Cagey Stuff - Killed by Chain's chainsaw. # Past Tensed - Brain ripped out by claw machine. # Splitting Sides - Mauled by I.D. # Smash Hit - Decapitated by guitar. # That's Nonsense - Ran over by Savaughn. # Bad Romance - Vaporized. # Read None About It! - Cut by newspaper. # What Am I? - Suffocates from skunk-like spray. # The Tenacious Ten - Blown up by inflatable raft. #Globo-geddon - Killed in explosion. #Allergy Alert - Killed by glass bottle. #You're Joshing Me - Impaled in the eye. #Snore Losers - Blown up by loud music. #Maid to Serve - Jumps off cliff. #Ant-i Bullying - Disintegrated by burning gasoline. #The Point of Friendship - Impaled by glass shards. #Artful of Frauds - Cut in half by garage door. #Long Live the Pharaoh - Electrocuted by lightning. #Cut-Off Claws - Head cracked. #It's A Bushy Loss - Murdered by Scoopy. #You Sting So Bad - Killed by a killing spell. #Food Fight - Squashed by melon. #Boil and Trouble - Impaled by scissors. #Ire For Desire - Drowns in water spout (not seen but confirmed). #Zit Scream - Burnt by jack-o-lantern fire. #Revenge of the Porcupine - Ran over by Flippy. #Get Humpy - Sliced by a ladder. #Split End - Hit by car. #The Bully Games - Breaks his neck. #Spitballs Away! - Eye melted off. #No Longer a Bully - Ran over by Lumpy. Injuries #Gimmy my Lunch Money - Cut by coins and bills. #Hawk Attack - Stabbed and dismembered. #Big Bully - Choked by rope and has quills ripped off. #Have Some Class - Cut by paper. #Imperfect Chemistry - Wedgied with his lower skin. #Adventures In Babysitting - Skin of his back is ripped off. #Naughty or Naughtier - Quills ripped off by underwear. #Rough Raccoons - Pierced by his cut off quills. #Frenemy With a Horn - Faints. Number of Kills *Giggles: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Toothy: 2 ("Best of Brute-ish", "Locked In" along with Flaky) *Lumpy: 2 ("Best of Brute-ish", "Mistaken Eye-dentity" along with Cuddles) *Nutty: 2 ("Sleepy-Time's Over", "Push It to the Limit" along with Handy and Stacy) *Sniffles: 2 ("Bully gets Bullied", "The Bully Games") *Flaky: 1 ("Your Biggest Fan") *Lifty: 1 ("Buried Pleasure" along with the alligator) *Howdy: 2 ("Big Bully", "Your Biggest Fan; along with Gutsy") *Trippy: 4 ("Puffing Paint", "Strike!", "Best of Brute-ish", "Bully gets Bullied") *Hatchy: 2 ("Walking on Eggshells", "Pipe Down" along with McPipes) *Minttles: 1 ("Walking on Eggshells") *Gutsy: 1 ("Your Biggest Fan") *Hippy: 1 ("Best of Brute-ish" along with Bulky) *Fungus: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Crafty: 1 ("Sleepy-Time's Over") *Freezy: 1 ("That's Gonna Costume!") *Slushie: 1 ("Slushie the Snowman") *Hoppy: 1 ("The Tenacious Ten") *Bulky: 1 ("The Tenacious Ten") *Snooty and Cranky: 1 ("Ire For Desire") *Ulysses - 1 ("Ire for Desire") *Munches - 1 ("Food Fight") *Doppler - 1 ("The Bully Games") *Jerky - 1 ("The Bully Games") *Others - 1+ (He was responsible with Farty for a huge fire that killed everybody in "Breaking Wind - MarioDude2848's Version") Trivia *He is similar to Duncan from'' Total Drama Island''. *He seems to have his own theme music (rock music is heard whenever he appears). *He usually doesn't seem to care about others' deaths or injuries. Sometimes, he laughs at them. *He secretly likes unicorns and rainbows. *He has a soft side towards small children (like Cub) and certain animals like puppies and kittens. *He does yoga, as shown in his smoochie. *He has been to juvie approximately 17 times. *His house is first shown in Pranks for the Memories. This is also the first episode where he survives. *He is the first victim of Snowie, Hawkeye, Bonny, Trixie, Fizzles, Chuckles, and Slushie, Pow Pow and Snooty. *He will appear in the Ka-Pow spin-off Bros to the Most. *Despite his rude and unpleasant nature, he can co-operate with other characters on occasion. An example is in A Clothes Call, where he worked with the others to find Lifty and Shifty (although it didn't work out as he later tried to bully Pranky). *Pierce can cry on occasion when things don't go his way, as seen in Strike! and Pierce Makes A Band. *He sometimes likes to photocopy his butt, as seen in the Specy Spooktacular episode "Office-sive". *As a regular goof, he sometimes appears with normal buck teeth instead of sharp buck teeth. *Most of his deaths involve being skinned or sliced. *Pierce shares some similarities to Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4. They both may be tough punks, but they secretly love cute things. *In fan version episodes, he takes a place of Disco Bear. *He is usually compared to Jerky, but a distinct difference is that Pierce only picks on people he finds annoying, pathetic or nerdy - while Jerky picks on EVERYONE. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Bros to the Most Category:Rodents Category:Evil Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:Characters who wear clothes